<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for an excuse to lure roommate detective by beginningblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609018">Looking for an excuse to lure roommate detective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue'>beginningblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A curly detective and a former military doctor roommate deal with the murder in Room 1230 of the London Hotel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Watson - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for an excuse to lure roommate detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come to London Hotel quickly and put on latex gloves.　SH　　<br/>　　<br/>John, who had just completed the operation, turned on his mobile phone and saw the text message, "That bastard!" He scolded in a low voice, then changed his doctor's robe and put on his coat to leave the office discouragedly. Of course, don't forget to bring two sets of latex gloves for surgery.<br/>　　<br/>When John was about to take a taxi, his cell phone rang again, and he had to take out the cell phone in his jacket and take a look.<br/>　　　<br/>John, you know the importance of time, I'm waiting for you.   SH</p>
<p>"Damn it, I know." John couldn't help cursing again in a low voice, put his phone back in his jacket pocket, and reached out to take a taxi to the London restaurant.</p>
<p>I'm on the road, please.   JW</p>
<p>When John walked into the lobby of the hotel, he found that it is estimated that at least five police officers in uniforms were investigating other people around him. He can think of an accident here.</p>
<p>Room 1230, come on!   SH</p>
<p>His cell phone rang again, and he took it out and saw that it was Sherlock's text message. He walked to the police officer nearby and explained his identity. The lift finally reached the 12th floor, and John followed the police officer who brought him up to room 1230. He saw two plainclothes detectives outside the concierge.<br/>　　<br/>When they walked to the bathroom, John saw Lestrade frowning and looking at the corpse on the ground. The dead male, who had just been fished out of the bathtub in the bathroom, was lying wet on the ground.<br/>　　<br/>Sherlock was kneeling on his side and examining his body.<br/>　　<br/>"John, latex gloves." Sherlock raised his head and stretched out his hand to speak to John.</p>
<p>"Oh, don't you already put on latex gloves on your hands?" John said with anger.<br/>　　<br/>"John, of course I know, but I need your pair more now." Sherlock continued, "and that pair of gloves is very useful for now."<br/>　　<br/>John rolled his eyes and handed the glove to Sherlock.<br/>　　<br/>Then, Sherlock took off his gloves, put on the gloves John gave him, got up and walked behind Anderson who was washing the face plate in the research bathroom, in front of two police officers, a detective, and a former military doctor and roommate, Covering Anderson's mouth forcefully with one hand at lightning speed.</p>
<p>The sudden attack made Anderson struggle strongly.<br/>　　<br/>"Sherlock, what are you doing?" John asked in surprise.<br/>　　　<br/>"Do an experiment. The deceased should not slip and fall in the bathtub because of the bath, but was suffocated to death by the murderer's mouth." Sherlock said, covering poor Anderson's mouth hard.<br/>　　　<br/>"Damn, Sherlock, let go!" Lestrade, the sheriff, shouted out the detective who attacked the forensic doctor to prove his death.</p>
<p>"Lestrade, the look in your eyes and the degree of clenched hands tell me that you are angry, but you have to remember that I was invited by you. You have the right to show me how to find the murderer." Xia Locke pressed the still struggling face of Anderson on the wash tray, "The murderer is very smart. He used the temperature of the hot water to speed up the death of the dead." He turned on the faucet and released the hot water.<br/>　　<br/>"Sherlock, let go!" John said again.<br/>　　<br/>"Isn't it?" Sherlock frowned, pursed his lips, then let go and covered Anderson's hand.</p>
<p>"Fuck you, you high-powered anti-social bastard, Lestrade, he wanted to murder me!" Anderson said while rubbing the chin that was pinched by Sherlock just now, pointing at the innocent detective.<br/>　　　<br/>"Anderson, he is just doing an experiment, forget it!" Lestrade said helplessly, pressing his forehead.</p>
<p>On the other hand, Sherlock removed the glove from her hand, then threw it on Anderson, who was about to scold him, and put on the original latex gloves, and said bluntly, "Oh, Anderson, this is an experiment. It just happens that you are washing your face. It’s just as unprepared as the dead, it’s an opportunity to experiment.”</p>
<p>"You mean I'm the easier material for experimentation, and the cause of death of the deceased was that he accidentally slipped and caused his head to hit the edge of the bathtub and lost too much blood." Anderson sternly expressed his dissatisfaction.<br/>　　<br/>"Anderson, you once again lowered the wisdom of the entire Scotland Yard." Sherlock said loudly, "He was already dead at first, not because of excessive blood loss. He, 33 years old, came here from outside for business, oh, It's a simple murder!" He walked to the body and continued, "The murderer should be a male."</p>
<p>"How are you saying this is a murder case casually?" Lestrade had a puzzled expression on his face.<br/>　　　　<br/>"No, he just accidentally slipped and caused his head to hit the edge of the bathtub. He lost too much blood and died. Of course it was a murder and the murderer was a male." Sherlock walked to the washbasin and whispered, "You see Everything around the wash tray was messy, because when the deceased was struggling, he unconsciously grabbed it, and the murderer used the temperature of the hot water to accelerate his death, and then put his body in the bathtub, and he let it go. Can create the fact that Anderson saw! Can an ordinary woman do it?"</p>
<p>"God knows! What do two men do in a hotel suite?" Anderson asked frowning.<br/>　　<br/>"Oh, Anderson, what else your poor brain can do, of course is sex. The deceased is a homosexual." Sherlock said with an exaggerated expression.</p>
<p>Lestrade frowned thoughtfully and looked at the corpse on the ground.</p>
<p>"Oh, you are really stupid. Look, everything on the wash plate shows that the deceased is a homosexual," Sherlock went to the wash plate and picked up a royal blue perfume. "It is a perfume that attracts the same sex. Sherlock put down the perfume and stepped out of the bathroom. He walked to the only coffee table in the middle of the room. He pointed at the coffee table and opened the clothes in the suitcase. "Underpants are a special brand that all gay men know.</p>
<p>"Sherlock, enough!" John frowned, accusing the detective in front of him.</p>
<p>"John, you are now preventing the deceased person from being homosexual." Sherlock pursed his lips in dissatisfaction. "But, I accept your suggestion." Then he walked to a sofa in the room and sat down, "Please explain beforehand. The sofa I sit on is something the deceased has not touched, so I can sit down and rest. ." He said to everyone who was skeptical.</p>
<p>"What, how can you be sure that the deceased did not touch that sofa?" Lestrade asked.<br/>　　<br/>At that time, the detective saw his lovely roommate approaching the love seat opposite him, "Lestrade, do you really want me to tell?" Then he said with a strange smile.<br/>　　　<br/>Seeing Lestrade who was smiling at Sherlock, he wondered if he should not ask, but as the detective of this case, he should ask, so he still asked the detective.</p>
<p>"Sherlock, speak up!"<br/>　　　<br/>"... I say that because the couch can not bring entertainment for him."<br/>　　<br/>"Oh, detective, what are you talking about to entertain him?" Anderson, who heard Sherlock talking, couldn't help teasing the detective.</p>
<p>"Oh, Anderson, if you are gay, no, you will not use the sofa at home if you have sex with your wife, so can't you guarantee that the deceased will not use the two-seater sofa that John now touches? And, John, I suggest you not If you touch it again, if you touch it down, you will touch the place where the semen is stained."</p>
<p>Sherlock heard John speak immediately scaled back no longer touch the couch, and the scowling detective.</p>
<p>Lestrade frowned and asked. Anderson who heard the same could not help showing a look of disgust.</p>
<p>"Of course, they have at least twice on that sofa and once on the table. Maybe they are uncomfortable. They have three to four times in the bathroom and bedroom. They are very durable. John, more than you."</p>
<p>John said the detective's name loudly, then went to the exit of the room to leave.<br/>　　<br/>At that time, the detective who observed his roommate leaving had already got up and almost ran to the door of the room and reached out and grabbed the hand of the shy roommate, "John, I forgot. There is no next time, okay?" Sherlock said awkwardly.<br/>　　<br/>"...No, Sherlock, I still need to go back to the hospital and see you later." John said to Sherlock with a sigh.</p>
<p>"John, I will walk with you."<br/>　　　　<br/>"What, Sherlock, you have not yet left, the case is waiting for you!" Lestrade shouted the detective.</p>
<p>"Lestrade, that was just an ordinary murder. The murderer killed the deceased because he refused to pay after having sex. I believe that the deceased's suit had a fingerprint of the murderer." Sherlock said, and followed John's pace left the hotel.<br/>　　　　<br/>"Really an ordinary murder case?" John couldn't help asking when they entered the elevator.<br/>　　　　<br/>"John, the murderer is obvious, so the police can detect it without me." Sherlock said, "John, are you not angry with me?" He said to John.</p>
<p>"No, I'm still angry, but how do you know how many times I have...that...hell, masturbating?" John asked blushing.<br/>　　　　<br/>"You should know me well, playing the violin in the middle of the night will make me more observant, so you secretly masturbate, I can observe it."<br/>　　　　<br/>"Oh, can't you go to bed then?"<br/>　　　<br/>"John, I think you get used to, and you hear me play the violin will be more exciting." Sherlock said, approaching John, "And, you will be more more action." John has been close to the ears thin language.<br/>　　　　<br/>"Sherlock..."</p>
<p>"John, I can help you. If it weren't for having sex at home like the deceased and murderer of the case, I would especially like to try our sofa." Sherlock lowered his voice and with a hint of excitement, he lowered his head to the trapped person. John said in his arms.<br/>　　　<br/>"Can you? Are not you married to work?"<br/>　　　<br/>"You are an exception."</p>
<p>"Damn it, Sherlock, you must remember what you said." John couldn't help reaching out and grabbing Sherlock's shoulder, kissing the detective's lips.<br/>　　<br/>"I will accompany you to the hospital." After Sherlock finished speaking, she regained the sovereignty and embraced John's body, opened her lips and chased with John's tongue.<br/>　　　　<br/>After, Dr. John entered the hospital with the support of a tall handsome male friend. It was a novel scene for the staff working in the London hospital. It is a shame for the client John.<br/>　　<br/>Today is another beautiful day. Someone had finished eating other people's consulting detective thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>